The Fragility of the Human Mind
by neterlan
Summary: What if Nyaruko acted more like how she is portrayed in the Cthulhu Mythos proper? What terrible fate does she have in store for her beloved Mahiro? Will he even have enough Sanity Points left to care? Warning: Implied Squick.


**The Fragility of the Human Mind**

**By neterlan.**

**What if Nyaruko acted more like how she is portrayed in the Cthulhu Mythos proper? What terrible fate does she have in store for her beloved Mahiro? Will he even have enough Sanity Points left to care? Warning: Implied Squick.**

**Disclaimer Haiyore! Nyaruko-San belongs to Manta Aisora.**

* * *

"_Un! Nyha! Un! Nyha! Un! Nyha! Rets'nyha!_"

I hear only Its voice as I lay here in bed. The thing sitting on my lap repeats the maddening words, now that It has its prey within Its grasp. Its voice resounding with the phonation of countless insane cultists as It arcs Its back in ecstasy. The mindless, incessant chanting painting pictures of blasphemous rituals in the dark recesses of my fragile mind. The icicles of the maddening choir piercing me to my core. The same words I found in those irreverent pages repeated over and over again.

I should never have touched that accursed tome written by the Mad Arab. I should have remained ignorant, blissful and unaware of my impending doom. I should have burned those sacrilegious pages after reading the first one, but I did not.

Curiosity is part of human nature and despite all that has happened to me I remain human, though how long I remain a _living_ human is a different matter entirely. As of now, my continued existence merely depends on the whims of the abomination before me, wearing the face of a grey haired girl.

How I loath and fear this creature. At first I merely thought of the Crawling Chaos as a persistent annoyance, as It behaved nothing like the sadistic being described in the Necronomicon. It came to me one night after I had an encounter with one of the Nightgaunts. The flying, ebony skinned, slavering beast a mere hair's-breadth from ending my life before I cried out in desperation for help.

Before the creature's claw could connect with my body and kill me, my prayers were answered by the Black Pharaoh. I should have stayed silent and allowed the beast to take my life: surely it would have been a kinder fate than being made the plaything of the Dark One.

Unlike the shapeless mass of tentacles described in the writings of Abdul Alhazred, Nyarlathotep took the form of a young girl with long grey hair and green eyes wearing a checker board patterned dress. I had no intention of remaining any longer and so I ran back to the ineffective safety of my house.

It, I refuse to call it a she, followed me to my home the next morning and fed on what I had intended to eat for my breakfast that morning. In between mouthfuls of my food It spoke of things that had no relevance to anything. Its incessant rambling caused me to lash out at It, kitchen utensil in hand. It retreated and looked at me with a mixture of fear and excitement, or as close as such a creature could express human emotions. I demanded an explanation as to what happened the previous night and why It had appeared before me.

It introduced itself as the Crawling Chaos Nyarlathotep, and declared that It would remain by my side despite my protests. It certainly lived up to Its threat. From that day on the Black Paraoh would follow me as sure as my own shadow does, with never a moment's respite. Nyarlathotep stalked me from the moment I awoke, to when I attended the academy and even when I bathed.

At that point It made Its intention clear as it stood in my bathroom, as naked as I was in the hot water. It rambled on about the two of us becoming the Adam and Eve of a new generation, wanting to create a blasphemous combination of human and Outer God. I somehow managed to fight off the abomination that night and for many nights afterwards. It was either by pure luck or by the whims of Nyarlathotep that I lasted as long as I did.

This night however I was within Its grasp, the Black Pharaoh apparently no longer amused with Its little game. So now here I am, lying on my bed with the creature above me chanting in Its foul tongue. Whether by exhaustion or by the effects of Nyarlathotep's eldritch words, I am unable to move my body. I dare not think back to the horrific rituals It enacted upon me this night for fear of shattering what remains of my mind. I certainly do not think of the future, of what the Crawling Chaos intends to do with Its gibbering protean spawn that share my blood. All I can do is lay here, at the brink of madness, waiting for death to claim me as my consciousness leaves me.

* * *

Nyaruko laid her naked body upon Mahiro's equally bare form, breathing heavily as she lifted the ruined sheets to cover both of them. She shifted on Mahiro to get her human form into a more comfortable position, resting her head on his chest before speaking.

"Haha, that sure was fun, Mahiro-san!" Nyaruko declared happily, thoroughly pleased with herself. "I never get tired of playing the Eve to your Adam. Who knows, maybe we've conceived like I wanted." Nyaruko wondered as she internally congratulated herself for completing her scheme. "I've already thought of some names: what do you think of Nyahiro or Myaruko?" She asked with a smile as she tucked a stray lock of grey hair behind an ear. Nyaruko then noticed that Mahiro was no longer aware of the world around him.

"Now now Mahiro-san, don't get any clever ideas and go dying on me." She chided, absently tracing random patterns on Mahiro's chest with her finger. "I finally got my hands on the last descendant of Old Man Henderson and I'm not letting you go any time soon."

"None of your other kindred have lasted as long as you have." Nyaruko said with a hint of nostalgia in her voice. "All of them ended up going crazy, or dying, or going crazy and then dying." Nyaruko said, remembering her previous exploits with Mahiro's relatives. She tightened her grip on his prone body. "You, on the other hand, stayed strong and healthy and even had me scared at times. I have high expectations of you, Mahiro-san, and of our progeny." Nyaruko moved a hand to her abdomen and stroked it fondly.

"Imagine it: a mix of your bloodline with mine." Nyaruko said with dreamy eyes as she thought of the implications. "With your mental fortitude and ability combined with my ever changing body and cunning mind: our descendants would stand above even the Great Old Ones!" Nyaruko proclaimed with pride. She then noticed that Mahiro was still unresponsive.

"Oh dear, it seems that I broke you _again_, Mahiro-san. Silly me!" Nyaruko held her hands to the side of her face in mocking concern. "No matter! I can just make you forget our little play time and have another go tomorrow!" She declared with the utmost joy in her voice. "And the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that..."


End file.
